The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to managing notifications on mobile devices.
Many mobile device applications desire the user's engagement and, thus, are frequently designed as if the user is always interacting with the application. This type of design philosophy has resulted in a large number of notifications, such as push/pop-up notifications, Short Message Service (SMS) notifications, and/or email notifications. Mobile operating system makers have given users a blunt tool to manage these notifications in the form of a binary on/off switch. As users started to turn off notifications, the application makers evolved and some started offering the user a choice in which notifications to receive. The choices, however, were often still blunt. Application makers typically only provided the choice for which types of notifications to receive. For example, in a Mobile Content Management (MCM) application, the user is given a choice whether they want to receive a notification when content is shared with them. While this is better than no control at all, it still may result in user dissatisfaction as for every piece of content shared with a user, the user will get a notification for which the user manually decides whether to engage the notification or ignore notification. As a significant amount of collaboration may occur in a large enterprise or organization, the number of notifications may be too much for many users, and in turn the users may simply disable the notification alerts at the operating system level. This lowers the value of providing MCM functionality, as users can no longer depend on a collaboration notification reaching the intended target. As a result, enterprises may prefer applications, which can better manage these notifications to increase the user's productivity while ensuring they are still aware of important content.